


Corners and Edges

by theoffbeatdrum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, im sorry again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoffbeatdrum/pseuds/theoffbeatdrum
Summary: He can't help but feel jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: has a summary for a 200+ word story  
> SAD SUHO IS SAD this is basically part of my sad-suho-headcanon
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://abcdestherh.dreamwidth.org/1619.html)

Sometimes when Joonmyun looks at Baekhyun or Jongdae, he can't help but feel jealous. He is envious of the way they seem to flow through life - idol life - like it's a walk in the park. He knows it's not, far from it, but he has never been able to make it seem as effortless as they do. Perhaps their trainee period was too short to make them as jaded as the others, as himself. He ruefully thinks back on his own trainee period, wishing that between dance and vocal training and language and idol etiquette classes there had been more lessons on how to shoulder the weight thrust upon him. It had been an exhausting and uncertain time in his life, and sometimes when he's at a particular low point, he wonders if it was all worth it in the end.  
In a way, the only reason he even debuted was because the company kept holding him back. He was continuously told he wasn't ready yet, to keep doing what he was doing, but differently - better. Told to be more like one thing and less like another, reshaped and pushed into a mold he's not quite sure is befitting. The sharp corners of Suho press down on the rounded edges of Joonmyun and when he sheds the persona at the end of the day, there are imprints left behind.


End file.
